


Deleted Scenes

by DorisNancyGrey



Series: A Man is What He Hides [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Babies, Dom Steve McGarrett, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Kink, Let's get kinky, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Danny, Pups, Sub Danny "Danno" Williams, domestic life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:15:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisNancyGrey/pseuds/DorisNancyGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Omega Danny and his alpha Steve deal with an onslaught of bizarre instincts and random biological fuckery as they prepare for their pups' arrival. </p><p>---------------</p><p>Random mini A/B/O timestamps; usually either fluff or kink that wouldn't fit in the plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Danny, there's *milk* everywhere."

 

Steve wakes up far too early on a Saturday to be okay with it. He's been shaken out of a few nightmares the night before and the morning's prospects are looking grim.

And he's...

 _Sticky_.

"What in the f--" he bites down on his lower lip, frowning as he realizes that his pregnant omega, Danny, is cuddled up shirtless against his side, resting his head on Steve's chest.

There's a sweet smelling, clear whitish liquid on his skin, sticking to him and making his skin feel tacky as he shifts around in the bed.

"Urgh," he mutters with a grimace, realizing he's absolutely soaked in the stuff.

"I'll shoot you dead if you keep moving," Danny slurs against him, disgruntled.

With a great sense of foreboding, Steve finally realizes what the stuff is, and why there are wet spots in the duvet cover and sheets.

Danny's milk had come in during the night.

The thought both scares him and intrigues him as Steve slowly claws his way out of the bed, furrowing his brows as he looks down and assesses the situation.

It's everywhere.

The omega groans in annoyance, curling up in the void left in his alpha's absence. "The fuck's going on?"

"Danny are you... I think you're--" he sighs holding the sides of his head. "Babe, everything's covered in _milk_."

Danny is silent for a moment, rubbing at his eyes with the back of a wrist and squinting through the dim light at the wall clock. "Why?"

The seal sighs and walks closer to the bed before he starts to untangle Danny from the sheets. He gets a hiss and two scratches on his forearms before the omega is manhandled onto his back and wide fucking awake.

Steve releases him and puts a hand over his mouth as he finally gets a good look. "Holy shit."

Danny stares down at himself in horror; his nipples are standing pert, swollen, and dark pink, and are steadily leaking a white dribble of milk across his bare chest. "What did you DO?"

"Me?!" Steve sputters, waving his two hands up in confusion before swinging them in the direction of Danny's chest. "Don't put this on me, they're your tits--"

"HEY." Danny snarls furiously as he yanks himself to his feet, one hand on his stomach, and shoves Steve hard with the heel of his palm. "We fucking agreed not to use that word in my direction ever until the end of time. I'm as flat as I ever was before."

"Fine. Sorry, it's that -- Danny, you got it all over me..."

"First of all, I have no control over this, or, obviously, it wouldn't be fucking happening," Danny mumbles, rolling his eyes. "Second; I'm sure you've been sprayed with acid or something in black ops, so a little of your pups' food isn't gonna melt your goddamn flesh, Steven. It's what's going to be keeping them alive in about two months."

The omega shoots him a glare and stops to look at himself in the mirror. He grimaces with a 'why me God' expression before signing and pulling on the darkest tee shirt he can find in Steve's 'ratty tee shirt drawer.'

"Dude -- what are you..." Steve looks him up and down expectantly as he gets dressed. "What're you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna rob a bank, Steven, the heck were you expecting? There's nothing I can do." Danny snaps at him storming past as he heads for the lanai. "I'm calling my mom."

"Okay," Steve says awkwardly. In a moment he's standing alone in the master bathroom, wondering how the hell this has become his life. He sighs and pulls the sweet smelling, damp sheets off the bed, trying to ignore the fact that he's half hard in his pants.

He shakes his head, feeling a shameful blush creeping over his skin.

He's going to have to investigate later.

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

Danny has ice packs on them the most of the day, and Steven skulks around hesitantly like a big cat, eyeing him from a distance because he dare not risk setting off another meltdown. ("Can you just not be weird about this?! Because trust me, it's weird enough for me!")

But he needs to see them... Up close.

Again.

He just....  
  
He has to. He needs it.

He tells himself doesn't need a reason why.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

  
Danny's half asleep when Steve shifts under the covers, sliding closer silently like he's closing in on prey, and God the stuff smells so sweet.

He gets his mouth half on one of them when a hand smacks him on the face.

"Steve, I said 'NO.'"

The alpha growls, tapering off into an embarrassing whine that he will wholeheartedly deny ever having vocalized if asked about it in the future.

"You're ridiculous," Danny throws back the covers. "Go get me a hoodie, or you're on the couch until the kids are three."

Begrudgingly, Steve rummages through his drawer for a hoodie, trying to find one that he won't mind getting soaked in milk and or Burts Bees Belly-balm. He keeps finding tins of the stuff in the bathroom trash can but he's never actually caught Danny rubbing it onto the tight skin of his abdomen.

"Here." He throws the thing at Danny.

Muttering a thanks, Danny pulls the hoodie over his head and then sighs, glancing up at his mate in the dim moon light. "Do we need to have like... A talk about this?"

Steve actually looks hurt. "I'm just curious -- I didn't think you'd wake up. I'm sorry."

Danny pauses for a second, staring at him silently.

A beat passes, and Danny suddenly starts the pull the hoodie off, swearing under his breath when he gets stuck in the sleeves.

Steve is smirking when Danny finally wrenches the sweatshirt off of his head and looks up at him, pursing his lips in hesitation.

The omega pats the bed beside him and Steve obliges, frowning in confusion.

"What?"

"You said you were curious." He gestures to his bare chest, and then he's laying back with his hands behind his head, sighing, while Steve instantly hardens in his sweatpants.

He springs on the bed and kisses a determined line up over Danny's bump, and makes his way up until he's nuzzling one of his nipples with his nose and lips.

It smells like sugar and pups and their nest, and Danny's breath hitches when Steve starts to lick at it with his tongue, flicking at the tip of one for a minute.

"Babe you can suck them, it's okay," he murmurs quietly, eyes closed so he misses Steve's complete expression of shock.

Danny readjusts himself, turning on his side, and starts to tug at Steve until the alpha is nervously on his back where Danny can comfortably lean slightly over his face. He cradles the stunned alpha's head, tugging him gently closer and Steve is so fucking hard in his pants that he's going to blow his load before he even gets his lips around the swollen bud of flesh.

The warm milk drips over his lips and it's sweet and rich, and he slurps Danny's entire nipple into his mouth, sucking fiercely to form a seal.

And then he's breathing evenly and gulping down a mouthful of the stuff and, Jesus, he can't decide if it's more calming, amazing, or erotic that Danny's nipple is on his tongue, and there's warm milk in his mouth, and a hand is carding through his hair gently.

All he can smell is home, mate, nest, pups, and love.

Is that possible? To smell love?

He doesn't care.

Steve feels himself start to drift into a peaceful blur as he mouths at the rosy bud.

He breaks off, because that is hard work with his lips after ten minutes or so, and just stares up at Danny's sterling blue eyes that are watching him fondly.

"Hey." It's all Steve can manage, and he feels like a fool.

Danny grins down at him, huffing a soft laugh in amusement. "Hey."

The blonde brushes back his hair, and then brings up his thumb to wipe a bit of milk from the corner of the alpha's mouth.

Steve reaches up slowly to gently grab the swollen but still flat skin with his hand, making Danny's lips part when he slowly starts to massage the area.

Danny locks eyes with him, watching Steve's face of awe intently when warm milk starts to drip into and down the Seal's hand.

  
"You satisfied your curiosity, yet?" Danny murmurs slowly, a glint in his eye. "I'm sorry for keeping you away. Especially with everything I put you through. I'm your omega. Yours."

"Yeah, you're mine," Steve murmurs, leaning up to kiss him on the lips. He whispers against his lips. "And I love exploring you -- God, babe you're gorgeous."

"Mhnn," he ducks his head slightly. "Feels good. You're actually relieving the pressure... We should've done this sooner."

"It's okay. You were embarrassed."

"Yeah, I... Well it's new," Danny tilts his head and raises his brows as he glances away. "Still getting uh... Used to it, I g--"  
  
Steve grumbles against him, ravenously slurping the other pert, dripping nipple into his warm, wet mouth to gulp down the rest of his supply.

"Ah, babe," Danny gasps when Steve brings his other hand up to gently roll and pull the omega's free nipple between his fingertips.

The omega exhales a long measured breath as the sensation starts to warm his live wire consciousness into a pleasurable haze. Deciding to return the favor, Danny slowly reaches down to pull the alpha's hard length from the flap in the front of his plaid flannel pajama pants.

Slowly jerking him, Danny intermittently fingers the sensitive underside of the deep pink head until Steve has to stop sucking and focus on breathing as his eyes clench shut.

"Distracted?" He purrs into the alphas ear, and the alpha moans feverishly when Danny delves the warm tip of his tongue into Steve's sensitive ear, flicking around the wet muscle until the huge Seal is clutching him desperately.

Danny has a peculiar glint in his eyes that Steve misses and as he gently tips The alpha's chin down, right as the alpha is clenching and shivering on the razor edge of coming.

"Watch," the omega murmurs, and Steve's flicking his eyes up at him in plaintiff confusion like 'why the fuck are you breaking my concentration' until Danny slowly brings the tip of Steve's cock to slip up against his gravid, pregnant belly, letting it slide through the pre come leaking onto his taut warm bump.

"You feel this? You did that," he whispers and Steve moans filthy praise in his ear. "My belly is round and heavy because of you, because you're huge and powerful and held me down and fucked me open, wet, and wanting, and spilled yourself right into my womb because I was begging for it."

Steve comes so hard it almost hurts, gasping and crying out as ropes of his seed flick out across his omega's gravid, fertile belly.

Danny holds him and soothes him as he tries to catch his breath.

"Damn." Steve breathes, blinking in slight confusion up at the ceiling. Because what the fuck does this mean?

The alpha brings the heel of his hand up to wipe sweat from his eye as Danny runs a hand up and down his muscular bicep, tracing his tattoo.

He leans in to kiss Steve chastely on the lips, before pulling himself up from the bed with a fatigued groan to walk toward the bathroom.

The omega has to be careful lately, because his blood takes a lot longer to circulate through his changing body, and standing up too quickly makes him unsteady.

Concerned, Steve springs up, slightly dizzy himself, and steps into the bathroom behind him to keep an eye on him.

"Here, babe." The alpha reaches for some tissues, gently leading his pregnant mate to lean against the sturdy counter top, and silently starts to wipe his come off his omega's stomach.

A beat passes, and Steve gives Danny a sheepish smile. "You're gonna smell like me for a week."

Danny sighs, smiling and tilting his head back to look up at him. "Don't pretend you're not happy about that."

"And how'd you know that would set me off?" The seal asks with a quizzical expression.

Danny twists slightly to tug open a cabinet behind him, gingerly selecting a small metal tin. "Instinct, maybe -- you're not like other alphas, but you are still an alpha."

Steve smirks and takes the tin, flipping off the lid and smoothing his fingers into the balm. He then glances down studiously at Danny's abdomen and starts to spread the balm out evenly.

"Mmmh," Danny hums appreciatively as Steve's huge warm hands smooth the substance into his skin, massaging the sides as he feels for the pups positions.

Danny is patient, looking down affectionately as Steve starts to gently tap the skin with a fingertip until -- "Oomph"-- the detective suddenly grunts in surprise, curling in on himself.

"Hey!" Steve blinks. "The little guys are strong -- you feel that?"

"Did I feel that," Danny huffs in amusement. "They're inside me, Steven, of course I can feel them. And so can my kidneys." The omega reaches a hand around to soothe a spot on his back.

"Maybe they're cranky," Steve murmurs, a smile curling at the edge of his lips. "You're never usually awake this early."

"Probably. It felt like they were sleeping pretty soundly in there. And now there's a giant shadow circling around their home. You'd be upset too, you lug."

The pups kick at their other father's hand, trying to follow its movement with their feet, and they end up giggling like idiots in the bathroom at four AM.

Steve kneels down and presses a kiss on Danny's glistening pup-belly, one on each side too, to get both of his pups.

The bump is marked with his scent from the pheromones in his come, and will be for a week or two, and Steve is satisfied with that. He knows that, in some way, it will keep Danny safer. "I'm sorry, pups -- go back to sleep for Daddy, huh?"

"Can you fix me a nest?" Danny yawns, eyeing the bed.

Steve beams. "Of course, babe."

It's a good morning already.


	2. The First Annual Department of Law Enforcement Field Day Competition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a tiny, random one shot. But this would totally happen, just like this. My boyfriend and I are convinced.

"I just think this is a stupid thing, that's all," Danny mutters, crossing his arms as he looks out over the field. Steve is next to him stretching his hamstrings.

"I think you're just mad that you're pregnant during the only Law Enforcement Field Day the department has ever held." Steve gives him a knowing look.

"That's ridiculous." The omega snorts under his breath, glancing down at his stomach. He's wearing a baggy t-shirt and athletic shorts, but everyone knows he's automatically disqualified from 90% of the competitions. "I could run in the race if I wanted t-"

"No," Steve snaps, not even bothering to look up at him as he switches legs. "You're not running while you're carrying pups Danno, I'm not going to even argue this with you -- I'm sorry."

"You know it's actually safe for pregnant people to jog," Danny retorts.

"Danny, I don't care what that book says; I don't think it's a good idea to shake the pups up like that," Steve stands up, walking closer and placing a hand on his shoulder and another on his stomach, towering over him with his impressive alpha build. "What do you have to prove, babe? Everyone knows you're pregnant, no one expects you to whup their asses in a race when you're carrying around thirty pounds of pups."

"Yeah, whatever." Danny looks down, rubbing the side of his belly as the pups kick and squirm around inside him. He really is ticked off that he can't do the obstacle course, but he'll never tell his mate that he's right. The omega sighs as he looks at the wheel barrow race that HPD is currently pwinning against the pale and doughy shaped IT department. He bets that the IT department is going to win at capture the flag, though, because it's as close as they will ever come to an actual FPS video game... if they can survive being out in the foreign sensation of sunlight for two more hours. "I need to go sit down," Danny says finally, rubbing the small of his back where a dull ache is throbbing.

"Don't forget to stay hydrated, babe, it's hot out here," Steve calls out, starting another round of stretches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working hard on the next chapter of A Burning Orchard, I promise. Hopefully it'll be ready sooner rather than later! This semester already has be burned out though ;(


	3. Kale Chips

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot of scenes from this 'verse just lying around, apparently.

  
Danny rounds an aisle in a grocery store and quickly shoves a hand out to stop a cart that's careening straight for his stomach.

The young woman sneers at him for grabbing her cart and mutters something about him being rude before shoving past him.

Danny blinks in disbelief and shakes his head. "Our kids are not gonna be like that."

When he looks up at Steve, the alphas fangs have popped.

Danny shoots him a look. "Dude, you gonna make me regret bringing you along? You gonna bite another person?"

"Danny, don't say things like that," Steve mutters awkwardly with the fangs.

"Sorry," the detective huffs. "I'm serious -- you okay?"

"This place is just crowded, that's all."

Steve tosses some kale chips into the cart and mulls along down the aisle, hands in his pockets.

"Kale chips," Danny observes out loud. "Well I hope those are for the turtle that lives under the deck and not human consumption, because, I can tell you one thing, you are sure as hell not duping me into trying those."

"It's a tortoise. And they're delicious -- you can't keep eating Milano cookies for snacks, Danny, that stuff is junk. My pups need healthier calories than that. And you need to be eating more protein -- I'm gonna start putting tofu in your smoothies."

Danny rolls his eyes.

"You carry these pups, Steven, and you can ingest all the bastardized hippie food you want," Danny mutters under his breath, not even looking over at him.

He settles, however, for apple chips, apricots and carrots... with a begrudging glance back for the alpha's approval, of course.


	4. Instincts get the best of Danny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve comes home after a long day at the office; he and his mate are still trying to adjust to being home with the pups.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of these scenes are unbeta'd; I just kind of churn them out as I go along. ^_^

Steve carefully rounds the corner of the hallway, unzipping his bulletproof vest with one hand as he holds up his cell to make sure it was on silent.

He presses the code on the keypad door lock and kicks off his muddy boots as an afterthought before gently easing open the door to the nursery.

The first thing Steve always does is inhale the soft sweet smell of his two newborn pups.

This scent, Steve thinks, is what he craves all day; he's tried to describe it to his aunt deb but he can't do it justice.

Their scent is an even draw of clean laundry, fresh morning air, Danny, and honey. His heart skips a beat when he sees that the bed is empty, and he feels his hair start to bristle on the back of his neck until a soft sigh from the closet draws his attention.

"Daniel?" Steve breathes in concern as he crosses the empty nursery to open the closet.

Relief falls over him visibly like a blanket across his tense shoulders at the sight of his omega blinking up at him sleepily.

"Awww, babe," Steve chuckles sympathetically, crouching to his knees with a soft smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Instincts get the best of you?"

Danny is confused for a second as he looks around until he realizes he's curled up in a closet.

"Oh, Christ -- Not again," he sighs, reaching up a hand out from a blanket to palm his face sheepishly. The omega leans his head back with a Why me, God? expression.

A small mewling of protest snaps his attention back. "Oops," he mutters as he carefully lifts the topmost layer of blankets that he's protectively curled his shirtless body around.

He gives Steve a glance of hesitation before he fights through it; he's been working on that.

Danny didn't let Steve watch him nurse for the first three weeks after they brought the pups home. Whereas Danny was embarrassed, awkward, and shy about the whole ordeal, Steve finally admitted to his mate that he was hurt that he wasn't allowed to witness something that he considered amazing and beautiful.

  
Steve grins at the sight of his pups; they're so tiny, only around three or four pounds each, but they're beautiful, bright eyed, and healthy. Their skin is pink and fair with a few freckles -- Steve's Irish heritage showing through -- and they have dark brown hair, and bright blue eyes.

Tiny Sophie is content, latched at his mate's pectoral with her clumsy hands gripping and kneading Danny's sensitive skin. But their boy pup, Cooper, is desperately rooting against the detective's skin, propped up against Danny's chest with a pillow. He's the source of the disgruntled, tiny mewling.

He laughs softly. "Sorry buddy." He attempts to prop himself up and readjust Cooper at the same time with his other hand, and, God, their son could fit in two hands.

Their pup is wiggling too much, testing his patience.  


Steve watches nervously, wanting to reach out to readjust the tiny baby, but doesn't want to spook Danny by suddenly grabbing at the pups.

During the first two days after they were born, his mate had managed to send him to Navy medical three times for bite wounds and scratches on his forearms.

Cooper is starting to yelp in frustration, hungry, but --instead of latching on-- seems to want to flail his arms at Sophie's face instead.

"C'mon lil' guy, please don't make your sister cry too," Danny sighs, trying to gently guide the pup toward his chest.

He finally looks up at Steve after Cooper lets loose an aggravated wail, and the omega gives him an exasperated sigh and ducks his head when he feels something warm and wet trickle down the side of his chest that Cooper is ignoring.

Steve awkwardly tries not to stare, but the unmistakeably sweet scent is impossible to ignore. He ends up biting the hell out of his bottom lip.

"This would be a lot easier if you weren't curled up on the floor of a closet." He raises his brows.

"Thank you, Steven, for that astute observation," his mate mutters. Nevertheless he doesn't get up. After a moment he sullenly looks away, ducking his eyes as Cooper snuggles into his skin at clutches at one of his fingers. “It’s just…”

  
"What -- do you want to...You want to stay there?" the alpha ventures, "In the uh... Closet?"

He reaches out to ghost his fingers along Danny's elbow. He's trying to be sensitive to his mate's needs, just like his omega book says over and over. "It's alright if you do, babe," he adds quickly.

He's proud of himself when his mate nods. "Yeah."

"There anything I can do to make the room more appealing?" Steve sighs, raising his brows as he glances around behind him and then back down to the pups..

"It's too open, I guess." Danny begins. "Like, I dunno, my omega side thinks someone could sneak up behind me... Or -- or something," he waves a hand toward the large open space of the room then frowns. "I know it's stupid, I just...yeah."

Danny drops his hand with a huff.

"It's not stupid, Danny, it's --," he pauses, drawing a blank. "It's..."

"Stupid. Yeah, you can say it." Danny squints at him.

Steve exhales a long breath. "It's instinct." He grabs a few pillows off of the nest bed and returns to the closet. Steve tucks a few pillows around Danny and saves one for himself, throwing it to the ground in the front corner of the closet.

Curling up on the floor, Steve shifts until he's curved around the plush blankets that the pups are laying on. He scoops up Sophie's, tiny little soft body.

The alpha cuddles her little warm face against his chest, just under his chin. He feels her sniffing at his skin near his scent markers at the edge of his V-neck tee shirt and he starts to rub her back with his fingertips, feeling the soft cotton fabric of her tiny pink onesie.

When she lets out a tiny rumbling purr, Danny and Steve both look up in surprise.

"Sophie, you shameless little scent lush," Danny chuckles. "I guess she's an omega, then?"

"I read somewhere that all babies can purr in the first few months," the seal answers in question. "But she seems to be uh... Pretty interested in my scent markers, so maybe."

"Definitely an omega," Danny answers, with a long exhale, staring at her in thought. "This means that now I'm gonna have to pry her off of you with a crowbar every time she has to eat."

"We won't know for sure until their first check up," Steve responds quietly, but he can't stop grinning because she's already got her little hands fisted tightly into his tee shirt, clinging tightly to him, and the purring and nuzzling haven't stopped either. He's excited because it means Sophie's going to be a 'daddy's girl.'

"Don't look so smug," Danny mutters, but he's smiling too. "Just wait till she's hungry and figures out you've got nothing under that shirt; we'll see where her loyalties lie."

Steve shakes his head in denial, grinning sheepishly.

They may or may not sleep in the closet that night.


	5. 'Bring Your Cooper To Work' Day... Or don't. Maybe.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny is still on paternity leave and hasn't yet returned to work, but Steve has. An innocent office visit is trickier than Danny thought it would be.

 

* * *

 

Cooper is either shy as hell or hates sunlight.

Danny keeps him in a wrap, up against the center of his chest, and wears one of Steve's button down flannels loosely buttoned over the tiny pup.

He's sure that this is against every parenting book out there, but so help him -- he can't deal with the shrieking 24/7, and simply has to hope that little guy will grow out of it without too much stunted social development from being attached to his dad all day.

Sophie, bless her sweet smiling face, is all about naps, and Danny was able to leave her with Chin, the only person he trusts the kids with besides Steve (because Chin can kill and will kill whether or not it makes him an outlaw).

This is his first time out of the house *with* one of them, and he's praying that it will go alright.

But Danny is only three feet into headquarters when someone comes at him, arms open, like they're going to grab him and Cooper is right fucking there and who the hell is this person and Danny reaches for his gun, has it out of his holster and snarls, holding his free hand over the tiny bundle under the flannel that is Cooper.

"WOAH woah, hey -- Danny, Danny it's _me_ ," says the person, and finally they've taken a few steps back. "Danny?"

The blonde blinks, trying to sort out a rush of thoughts. He thinks he might've just had a panic attack. "Jerry." He states it like he's just happy to know who the guy is. Everyone around him is dead silent, someone is whispering to someone to go get Steve. Jerry is looking at him in shock and Danny frowns in confusion until he realizes the gun is still in his hand.

"Oh fuck," he mutters, holstering the piece. "Jerry, I'm sorry, I-- I don't know what--"

The large hairy man, sporting his 'I want to believe' shirt, is smiling at him nervously. "I thought you were really gonna shoot me there for a second, geeze," he laughs. "Helluva HR case, right? I thought you were still mad about those pizza slices in the break room fridge."

Danny furrows his brow, his hand is now running delicately over coopers back. "Jerry, what pizza slices -- what are you talking about?"

Jerry's face goes blank in a deadpan expression. "Uh... You know what? Nevermind, nothing, nothing at a-- Steve, hey!" He beams eagerly. "Hey man."

As Steve slowly pats the cryptologist on the back, looking between him and Danny and the entire office that's still staring at all of them.

It's then that Jerry suddenly notices Danny's hand gently patting something under his flannel on his chest, and he leans with a sense of dread until he confirms his fears and catches sight of the absolutely tiny sleeping face pressed against the golden fuzz on Danny's chest.

"Oh shit," Jerry breathes, taking a step back. "Oh man, I'm sorry," he breathes, holding up his hands placatingly. "I didn't even know..."

Danny glances at Jerry's hands wearily, squinting in confusion.

But Jerry just continues, back away. "Uh... You're fine, I'm fine -- everything's fine, yup, trust me, no threats so please uh... Don't like, claw my face off with your super sharp, secret claws or whatever..."

With one past look at the utterly confused mated pair, Jerry nods to both of them and bolts with surprising speed and agility for such a large man.

"Hey babe," Steve turns to him finally, giving him a concerned once over, and leans in to kiss him on the temple -- and to inhale his scent signature subtly to figure out wtf just happened.

When he catches coopers scent he pauses, confused until he notices Danny's hand protectively cradling something under the flannel shirt. "You brought one of the pups?" He murmurs quickly, face masking anything but a hint of concern.

"I brought one of the pups? What, is that illegal? Of course I did, Steve, he's got separation anxiety so bad that he sprouts his little baby claws and tears holes in his crib!" Danny hisses.

"Okay, okay, it's fine. Let's just..." Steve purses his lips into a terse line and nods toward his office. With a hand on the small of Danny's back, he guides his mate through HQ carefully.

By the time he closes the door behind them, he texts kono and asks her to send out a mass email.

\-------  
**From:  
** <Ofc.KKalakaua@Five-0.HI.Gov>  
Cc:  
<LCDR.SMcGarrett@Five-0.HI.Gov>,  
<Ofc.CKelly@Five-0.HI.Gov>  
To:  
<Five-0 Dept.= LIST: Field Crew>, <Five-0 Dept.= LIST: Research>, <Five-0 Dept.= LIST: Forensics>,  
<Five-0 Dept.= LIST: Admin>  
Subject: URGENT  
\--------------------------  
[DATE: AUGUST 8, 2015]  
[10:43:28 AM PST]

  
_Hey all, Kono Here!_

_In light of recent events, I've been asked by our task force director, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett, to issue a warning to all 5-0 personnel:_

_Please abstain from approaching Detective Williams, and exercise diligent effort to avoid intruding on his personal space until he officially returns from paternity leave._

_As the new McGarrett-Williams pups are still so small, it may not be obvious that Detective Williams has one or both pups with him; their pups are usually secured to Williams's general person (in the crook of his arm, bundled up in blankets, under a hoodie/shirt, or, according to McGarret, even "in one of his cargo pants leg pockets"??)._

_So unfortunately, anything as harmless as a hug, pat on the back, or even going for a high five could be mis-perceived as a threat, leading to an aggressive altercation while the new dad is still struggling with an onslaught of overwhelming protective omega instincts._

_The McGarret-Williams family thanks everyone for their patience in this sensitive time and promises that everything will be back to normal (ish) soon._

  
Thanks everyone!  
Officer Kono Kalakaua

  
[ **msg: end] FWD REPLY REPLY ALL**  
\--------------------------------------  
Unbeknownst to her boss, Kono attaches a picture of a mother grizzly bear with her cubs to the end of the email, and crudely draws a little tie on the bear in MS Paint just so the analogy is really fucking clear.  
\--------------------------------------

As soon as the door shuts, Steve instantly wraps his arms around Danny and just holds him, careful not to put pressure on the pup nestled between them.

Danny shuts his eyes. "Hey, babe," he murmurs, inhaling his calming scent deep into his chest; he swears it physically warms his heart, but he would never admit something that sappy.

"So what's going on -- is he okay? Is everything alright?" His alpha takes a step back, his tall muscular frame suddenly tensing and solid, dominating presences and Danny blinks at the heady rush of emotion he feels in response to the pheromones. He knows that Steve has no fricking clue that he's even doing it. "And who's Sophie with?"

"Babe, cool your jets." Danny sits gently on the leather sofa, too tired to resist the submissive gesture, and just fuckin' rolls with it, sinking low and sprawling out comfortably.

He looks down at Cooper, who's sniffling and wining pitifully at the motion and places a warm calming hand on his back, sighing. "He's fine, everything is fine, and Sophie is with Chin."

Steve hasn't taken his eyes off Cooper. "So what's up?"

Danny pulls out his phone to show him a text from that morning.

Steve is silent as he curiously picks up the phone, browsing through the conversation on the screen from a California number.

He frowns. "Isn't that Doris's number?"

"I was more surprised than you when started texting me, trust me. Always thought she hated me," Danny mutters before turning his attention to his still mewling pup. "Why are you grumpy, Coop? Huh? Was big bad Alpha Daddy's mood confusing you...or have you just decided you hate this baby wrap business..."

Steve looks up from the phone, concerned when Cooper starts to flail his arms -- which usually precedes a meltdown.

"He smells hungry -- I can smell that from here, Danno."

"He ate less than two hours ago -- trust me, I was there, Steven." Danny purses his lips, trying his best to be patient and loosens the dark grey wrap around his torso.

For all intents and purposes, it's basically a wide, thin, stretchy, jersey cotton... over-one-shoulder-chest-binding-kangaroo-pouch thing he can carry the pups in (against his skin or they will freak the fuck out) until they're big enough for an actual front pack or back pack carrier thing.

Cooper hates being 'bothered,' or anything that the pup perceives as 'bothering in general,' which is really anything besides letting the pup quietly nuzzle into his chest or neck. The little guy finds baths particularly offensive, and trying to introduce him to anyone new ends in a fiasco.

"You've been texting with Doris?"

"I was just thinking that we should let her stay at the house over Christmas and New Years. I mean, she left so soon, said she wanted to give us space after...," Danny clears his throat, refusing to talk about the compound. He looks down at Cooper, instead, who -- just as Steve said -- is apparently just hungry again. AGAIN.

"That wouldn't irk you too much?" Steve frowns, "Having another alpha around the pups?"

"Well, she's family. And I'm not even sure The pups or I would even be here if she hadn't gotten Shea Lin to talk. I'm just sayin'...that maybe...." he blonde pauses, pressing his chin to his chest as he looks down into the soft gray pouch and frowns.

"What is it? What -- he doesn't wanna eat?" Steve leans in suddenly, tugging at the edge of the pouch to peek in.

Danny smacks his hand away. "Not enough room in this wrap for all three of us, babe."

He winces awkwardly when Coop, finally, latches on but also grabs a good grip full of his blonde chest hair. Most of his beard and chest hair stopped growing in months ago, but damn it, the kid has managed to find the last five or so that Danny has left and has applied the trademark McGarrett Grip of Death to them.

"He's got your chest hair again, doesn't he." Steve smirks at the look on his mate's face.

"Uh, yes. Yes he does," Danny purses his lips and fakes a sarcastic grin up at his leering mate. "Good little grip on it, too."

Steve smiles and rounds his desk, collapsing down against his plush leather executive chair, ignoring the bereaved melancholy his alpha brain inexplicably conjures up as he separates himself from Danny and Cooper.

 _  
They're fine_ , Steve thinks to himself in frustration. _You're less than six feet away. Get a grip._

He tries to focus on the case again, but the entire room is now saturated with the sweet smell of pups, mate, and milk; the aroma is dizzying to the alpha. It smells like Danny, but it's more intoxicating.

He wants to wrap himself around his mate and their pup until their sweet scents linger on his skin for the rest of the day. But he's not home -- he's in his office, from from their nest, where Danny should be with their litter. Where it's safe, and Steve can ensure that every minute threat is controlled and neutralized.

_Not here._

It's actually kind of dangerous -- all of these people in the other departments. They're co-workers too but, well, he doesn't really know them. And a lot of them have guns on their hips, too. _Strangers with guns._ And not all of them are paid to answer to McGarret.

Steve can't control any of them, any of that at all, and the thought burns through him with anxiety.

_Fuck._

_It's not safe here, a voice starts to say in his head darkly. It's not safe here at all._

_My omega. My pup._

_Mine._

_Lock the door -- secure my territory. Guard it.  
Guard my omega. Protect my pup -- so small, weak, tiny, helpless. Kill any threat; make them scream, break their neck, leave their bloody body in front of the door to rot--_

"Jesus." The alpha blinks, shaking his head to snap out of it.

"Babe?" Danny flicks his head up, golden hair shining in the morning sun with an airy glow. The detectives brows are now knitting in concern and Steve considers texting Kono to just fucking evacuate the entire building because God almighty this gorgeous golden creature; he would die for this omega, KILL for this omega.

 _Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_. He can't go back to rehab, can't leave Danny with the pups, alone. He has to be with him.

_Has to protect him. Has to watch over their pups, guard their nest._

_He should help his mate make a new nest in this office right now, something he can guard easily._

_He could rip the stuffing out of that couch, rip down those curtains -- they will tear easily on his teeth, like the weak flesh of lesser alphas that dare to--_

"I can't do this," he slams his palm down on his desk. "Danny, let's just -- lets head out, huh?" He tries to smile in a comforting way but Danny sees straight through it, edging his eyes to the clock on the wall."

"You sure, babe? It's not even 11:15, yet. Not like you to voluntarily work less than 32 hours at a time, drinking your god damn butter coffee sludge..." He trails off, looking nervous at the way Steve tenses.

"I think I just need-- we need to leave. Right now. Let's go, get up. Now."

"What the hell is going on?! If you want me gone that badly, I'll just friggin' leave and you can stay, you nutcase!" He finally does raise his voice and tiny Cooper lets loose a little wail under the thin fabric of the wrap, clearly frightened by Danny's yells. "Look what you made me do," the omega glares at Steve in accusation, but the alpha doesn't seem to be able to process what he's saying over the sound of Cooper...

"Steve?" Danny starts in confusion.

But he suddenly feels the needle like pricks of sharp little pup claws digging into the sensitive skin of his pectoral he jumps, startled, and bites back a hiss that almost makes it past his lips.

"Woah, woah, OW! Hey, baby, calm down...No, no, no -- It's okay," he murmurs, desperately wrenching up an arm to open the wrap as his tiny pup squirms frantically, scratching Danny. As soon as he leans over and peeks inside the soft, dark pouch of the wrap, the baby hides his face, letting out a weak little howl of fear.

"Awrghhgh," Steve growls at the sound, but it almost comes out like a roar as the alpha twists his body like he's in pain.

Danny freezes. He's really fucking hoping he doesn't start to change right here in the office and create a 650 pound problem.

Clutching Cooper tightly to his chest under the fabric of the wrap, the omega tries to rub his back soothingly as the teeny wriggling pup only mews again from the borderline roar. At this point, Danny's iPhone starts buzzing with texts, probably from Kono, wondering what the fuck is going on in this office and, honestly, Danny doesn't even know.

The alpha growls again, clenching his hands over his ears.

Danny clenches his jaw. "Steven, you're scaring him, and I know that that's an unnerving sound to an alpha, but it's-- it's only gonna make him do it more!"

Steve stands up, nodding and panting heavily, but can only clench his fingernails into the leather back of his chair. His whole body is shaking and heaving.

"Steve?" His voice betrays the fleeting chill of fear the sight is giving him.

"D-Danny, I-- " he gasps, voice sounding choked like he's trying to restrain himself from growling again. "I n-need--I need you to--"

"What can I do, buddy? You're not gonna go all king of the jungle are you? What do you need?" He asks quickly, moving to stand closer, but he keeps his hands over Cooper protectively. "You want Coop and I to, ah -- to go? I'll leave with him if you--"

"NO," Steve interrupts sharply, but his face looks stricken.

Danny blinks, mouth still open in an O shape before he quietly snaps it shut.

Without saying a word, the detective watches as Steve desperately rushes to move a few huge, plastic storage tubs out of the closet. The alpha is lifting them like they barely weigh anything at all, even though Danny knows each one holds at least fifty pounds of cold case files.

The blonde looks at the plastic bins in uneasy confusion and raises his brows. "You gonna...go over some old cases right now, Steven?"

But Steve shakes his head, shoulders heaving because he's still panting and -- as Danny suddenly notices -- a pale sheen of sweat is starting to glisten on his skin, effectively permeating the room with overbearing Alpha pheromones.

Cooper, under his gentle hand, must be scenting them too, because he quiets down suspiciously fast and trembles quietly against his omega dad, whimpering.

So when Steve wordlessly points to the dark, empty closet, Danny just goes along with it.

"Babe?" The blonde says quietly, ambling forward automatically. "Steve, are you even--"

His alpha leans in suddenly, pressing his face to Danny's scent markers at the base of his throat and inhaling like Danny's omega pheromones are what's keeping him alive.

"Fuck, Danny," Steve pants, voice breaking. "I'm sorry, I just -- I need you to do this, okay?"

If Danny wasn't fucking wigged out before he is now.

"Steve. Just tell me what's going on with you," he whispers, locking eyes with his mate. "What are you doing?!"

The alpha's eyes are blown black, almost feral, and they flick to the office door and then the windows; he's agitated on a primal level.

"Danny please...I can't -- you're my mate, and I can't; you're--" he rambles, like he's having a hard time stringing words together. "My mate. Mine..."

The last word come out as a feral growl.

Danny sighs. Oh.

 _Oh_.

"You don't think your pup and I are safe here," he realizes slowly, looking at the closet. "So this is... This is a makeshift nest?"

His alpha stares at him with that stony, eerie stare, nodding like this is clearly the most logical solution.

"I should film this for blackmail, because you're probably not going to remember it," Danny mumbles to himself, rolling his eyes as he panders to this alpha ridiculousness.

Steve sits right on the inside of the the door before the blonde is crouching down in the doorway, carefully steadying Cooper. "Alright, well, tell me where to sit, because I know that if my spot is not 100% alpha approved, you're gonna grip me and fuckin' manhandle me to a different one."

The alpha says something quietly, ducking his head sheepishly, but it only comes out as a low, soft growl. He does manage to pat the carpet toward the back wall.

Only because he knows that Steve has helped him with his own weird omega bullshit, Danny obliges and awkwardly shuffles until he's curled up with his head in his mate's lap, with Steve situated between the door and him.

Steve waits until Danny is comfortable before tugging the closet almost shut -- so he can watch the area close to the entrance to the nest -- then drapes his body around and partly over his omega and their pup. Cooper has finally stopped trembling, and Danny gently picks him up and lays him in between the two of them.

After the alpha breathes a huge sigh of relief, Danny watches as he starts to nuzzle Cooper gently, scenting him and kissing the top of his head. The pup purrs, wiggling happily and grabbing at his father's nose and lips. Steve kisses each one of coopers tiny palms.

  
_Okay, so it's kind of adorable,_ Danny thinks, as annoying as this is -- and it is annoying, (which is what he's texting Kono as he fills her in on his mate's borderline feral episode).

As Steve suddenly startles him by dragging his warm, wet tongue over the scent marking gland at the base of his throat, Danny awkwardly leans his head back and sighs. The best thing he can do right now is just to let Steve get it out of his system; he has to raise his phone up above and behind his head to read kono's texts as the alpha laps at the skin bearing a concentration of his omega pheromones.

  
Danny asks her if that bear is supposed to be him, but she only texts back a cryptic 'LOL' and says nothing more.

 


	6. Whoop woop

Hey y'all, I'm working hard on an update for the story, as well as an update for these one shots / time stamps / deleted scenes! But in the mean time, go check out the new Podfic in the works for "A Burning Orchard" that you can find **[here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7926205)**

AllieMackenzie28 is super modest about her mad skillz because this is her first Podfic, but I really think she is doing an amazing job articulating the emotional undertones and even the humor of the peice AS WELL AS editing the recordings into one professional quality, cohesive file.


	7. 5:00 AM on a Saturday: Steve helps Danny explore his submissive omega tendencies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that enjoyed the brief moments of submissive Danny in 'A Burning Sky' and wanted more ;) This scene is far too naughty for the context of the actual story, but I've been tinkering around with it for a few months and decided to finish it up and share. 
> 
> There will be an update to 'A Burning Sky' this weekend, so stay posted!! :D
> 
> x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Danny wakes to the sensation of something sliding around his neck and he startles awake, hand automatically reaching for the gun under his pillow. 

But someone has moved it.

_ Steve _ has moved it, and the alpha -- Danny realizes -- is leaning down over him, holding the end of one of his ties. The other end of the tie is looped around Danny’s neck. 

Like a leash.

The omega reaches up automatically to tug at the tie; “Steve, what the  _ fuck  _ are you --” 

“You can address me as  _ Alpha,”  _ Steve hisses as he yanks on the tie, jerking his neck, and shoves his chest back down,  _ hard,  _ to the bed. Danny’s scent starts to change erratically, because, for a fraction of a moment, fear is all he can register. If the sour pheromones are bothering Steve, he doesn't let on. “And you don't get to speak until I tell you to, omega. Do you understand?” 

Danny stares up at Steve, wide eyed. But he nods. Because he's seven months pregnant and Steve is still a hell of a lot stronger than him.

Steve tugs on the leash sharply, and the omega scrambles to stand to his feet. Blood takes a bit longer to get to his head these days and he wavers slightly on his feet, but Steve quickly reaches out to steady him, stern glare unyielding as he stares the omega down.

“Walk.” He steps in front of Danny, tugging on the tie as he leads the omega out of their nest and down the stairs. 

The clock in the kitchen reads 5:00 AM, which, on a Saturday, is pretty brutal, but Danny doesn't dare protest. Steve pulls him into the brightly lit living room and Danny pauses in confusion; every mirror in the house has been taken off the walls and set on the floor around the room. 

Like some kind of theater. 

“Steve, what --”

A hand grips him hard on the back of his neck, making him tense up, temporarily paralyzed. “What did I tell you about talking,  _ omega?”  _ He snarls.

Danny winces in pain at the sound, baring his neck to submit as soon as the grip loosens.

“ _ Answer me,”  _ the alpha growls, fangs almost grazing Danny’s ear. 

“You said not to talk,” Danny says through clenched teeth. 

Steve’s hand tightens on the back of his neck as he shoves Danny down to his knees and moves to stand in front of him. “You said not to talk,  _ what?”  _  He grips Danny’s chin with his other hands, squeezing his jaw as he makes Danny look up at him,  _ waiting.  _

“A-alpha,” the omega adds, neck straining at the odd angle. 

“Good,” Steve says simply, releasing him as he turns toward the couch. 

In the reflection of the mirrors, Danny watches silently on his knees as the alpha sorts through a few ties that are draped over the arm of the sofa behind him. He pulls up a long navy blue tie and turns back to the omega, pulling his hands behind him roughly.

Danny feels his mate tie a knot with the fabric across both of his wrists, binding them tightly together. He swallows thickly, apprehensive at the thought of completely submitting like this.

“I can hear your heart racing, little omega,” Steve says lowly. “You’re scared because you know I can do anything I want to you, and you'll just have to kneel there and  _ take it _ because you can't fight me off.”

Danny bites his lip, watching in the eerie array of reflections as Steve stands behind him on the plush rug of the living room. The omega already feels his cock starting to tent his boxers, and seeing it happen in the mirror makes him blush shamefully. Why the  _ hell _ is this  _ arousing  _ him?

Steve is suddenly standing in front of him, and Danny’s face is crotch level with the alpha. There’s a bulge in the front of his athletic shorts, and Danny can't help but stare, knowing what's coming. Staring down at him, Steve reaches down to pull Danny’s mouth open until the tip of his wet, pink tongue is hanging out over his bottom lip. “Stay.” The alpha then yanks down the front of his own mesh shorts, releasing his impressive erection. 

Reaching out to wrench a painfully tight handful of Danny’s hair into his fist, Steve holds the omega’s head still still as he slowly guides the tip of his cock onto Danny’s waiting tongue. “You’re just a cock-warmer now, omega, until I decide to facefuck you.” 

Danny’s own length is throbbing in his boxers as he tentatively shuts his lips over the burgeoning alpha cock, swirling his tongue over the tip and sucking until his cheeks start to hollow. Danny starts to shut his eyes, but the alpha, humming approvingly, reaches down to grip his hair. “Look up at your owner, omega. I want you to watch me enjoying my helpless little mate’s mouth.”

The remark makes part of him angry, but Danny’s cock twitches in response. He doesn't have time to contemplate his reactions because Steve suddenly starts to thrust into Danny’s mouth, all the way down into the slick grip of his throat.

The omega gags, rearing back and, without his arms free to support him, Danny falls backwards to the floor in a scrambling heap. The alpha hesitates, momentarily breaking character as he steps forward to put a gentle hand on Danny’s chest. “I’m sorry, Danno -- I should've given you some warning. Red light?” Steve whispers. 

Danny shakes his head, flicking his eyes up at his mate before darting his gaze away shyly. “Yellow.”

Steve frowns; “You’re  _ sure?”  _

The half-naked detective is looking anywhere but at his mate; “I… I  _ like  _ it.” 

He sees a flicker of amusement in the alpha’s eyes before Steve’s face hardens again. And then, s uddenly, the Seal is reaching down to grip Danny’s hair in his fist, moving him into position again. “Did I say you could move?” The alpha hisses, pushing down on Danny’s shoulders with his huge hands. “Huh? You are  _ mine, _ and you’re going to do what I say. You don't get to decide anything -- if I want your to keep my cock warm under my desk at work, guess what?” Steven bares his teeth. “You're going under that fucking desk.” 

Danny stares up at him, both alarmed and excited by this new side of Steve. The alpha roughly flips him onto his back and straddles him, before leaning forward to grab both of his nipples at once. He yanks them as hard as he can. 

Danny jerks, crying out, but that look in Steve’s eyes -- so dominant, fierce, and commanding -- has him biting his lip. The alpha’s cock is rutting against the omega’s pup belly, his ass grinding over Danny’s bulging boxers, and Danny is moaning now. 

“I knew you would like that,” Steve purrs darkly. “You like it when I’m rough with you, and you like it when you have no control.” His nimble fingertips start to knead and twist Danny’s nipples more gently, until the omega is panting. “It's why you let me drive you everywhere. It's why you follow my lead. And it's why you let me put my pups in you.” 

Danny moans out, on the verge of cumming in his boxers from the alpha’s sizeable sack grinding on his length when Steve suddenly raises off of him and steps away. 

“Wha--” The omega can barely register what’s happened; all he knows is that the big, warm comforting weight on his hips is gone, his cock is aching for the stimulation to continue, and his nipples are tingling to be touched again. He yells out a pathetic sounding, half-howling noise of distress and frustration, slumping onto his side. “Don't leave me like this, Steven or I will find my gun and shoot you with every bullet left in that magazine!” 

“Is that any way to talk to your owner?” Steve says softly, his green eyes revealing his calculated intent.

“Alpha,  _ please,”  _ the omega pleads, turning his feverish face to look up at the bigger man. 

“Beg me to let you suck my cock, Danny.”

The omega swallows nervously, whining because  _ Jesus  _ his cock and O-gland are swollen to the point of physical pain. “Please --  _ please,  _ let me suck your cock, alpha.” 

“Yes, you may,” he says in a low voice, walking over to yank Danny up into a kneeling position again. “But you've got my pup in your womb, and she needs oxygen from you. So I want you breathing -- and if I see you holding your breath, I'm going to bite you.” With that he steps back a bit, letting Danny lean forward to blow him at his own pace.

Danny nods obediently, gracious for the opportunity to please his alpha again if it means he might get properly fucked and knotted afterward. Steve sits on the sofa, spreading his legs wide and pulling Danny closer by the makeshift collar around his neck. He lifts his erection to display his swollen balls. “Start with these.” 

Leaning in quickly, Danny starts with kitten licks over each testicle, trying to fit one gently into his mouth to massage with his tongue. 

“Mmmmm,” Steve leans back with a pleased expression; “Good boy. Very good.” He pets over Danny’s head softly as he praises him, and the omega is ashamed at how good it feels to be praised as he continues licking and sucking with his face buried in his alpha’s groin. “Suck that cock, omega.” 

The detective obliges, getting carried away and attempting to deep throat Steve again. The alpha quickly grips his hair again to pull him off of his dick. 

Danny whines off-key, caught off guard by the pain, and Steve is glaring at him. “Ah-ah-ah,” the alpha says lowly. “We talked about this, omega. Obey your alpha.” 

The omega lowers his eyes submissively and waits for Steve to release him so he can continue sucking and licking the tip of his cock instead until it's so swollen and stiff that the tip barely fits past his wet, glistening lips. 

“Good boy, good,  _ good _ boy. You're my perfect little pregnant bitch, so eager to please your big strong alpha,” the alpha purrs softly, tilting back Danny’s head gently so Steve can pull out of his hot, wet mouth.

The detective blushes shamefully, licking pre-cum and saliva off of his lips. “Turn around,” he barks sternly.

Danny quickly shuffles his knees until he’s facing one of the mirrors, and Steve starts pulling his mate’s boxers -- soaked with slick -- down to the floor around his knees. 

The pheromones from Steve’s pre-cum are soaking into his system through his mouth, and he starts to feel drunk on the blissful sensation of his mate’s powerful alphadren. Steve must be able to scent the change in him, because he smirks, showing the tip of one fang as he pulls Danny’s boxers off from around his mate’s feet.

“You're going to watch as I fuck you, omega. Your ass is  _ mine _ , and it's mine to  _ use _ however and  _ whenever _ I want. Understand?” 

Danny nods, feeling his face heat up, and for one moment he’s able to stop and consider --  _ appreciate --  _ what he looks like in the mirrors. He's shocked at the sight of himself, arms pinned behind his back and a collar around his neck, and his obviously pregnant belly is thrust forward showing his vulnerability as he kneels obediently in from of the tall, muscular alpha behind him. 

The knowledge that he has absolutely no control over what happens next is both thrilling and terrifying. Steve yanks his neck back and simultaneously the grabs a handful of Danny’s plump ass check, assertively aligning himself to slide a hard length along the cleft of his ass where slick is gathering.

“You are  _ mine,”  _ Steve hisses locking eyes with him in the mirror as he grinds against him from behind. “If you had any doubts about that, I want you to look at yourself now. Your belly is filled with my pup, your ass is wet for my cock, you’re completely under my control, at my mercy, and you can't tear your eyes from the sight of it, can you, omega?” He leans to lick over Danny’s bond bite, pulling the omega’s head aside with the leash. 

Danny only whimpers in response, cock twitching as more slick dribbles to the floor.

“Do you like submitting to me, omega?” Steve whispers, reaching around to finger his nipples again. 

Danny doesn't even pause to think before he finds himself nodding quickly in response. “Y-yes, alpha,” he says, voice hoarse. 

“Then display that ass for me. Show me your pretty little hole, omega. Show me where my cock  _ belongs _ ,” he commands sternly. 

Danny slowly bends over -- it's hard to avoid falling forward with the weight of his belly -- and lifts his ass as high as it will go, spreading his legs wide. Soon, his shoulders are on the floor and his round stomach is almost between his thighs. 

He can't help but watch in one of the mirrors as Steve stands over him authoritatively, admiring his omega’s swollen hole. Steve kneels behind him reaches forward with one hand to pull the leash tight, and his other hand snakes under Danny to hold his belly possessively. 

Steve slides into him without stretching him, and Danny whines at how full he feels; it's both painful and pleasurable. When the alpha is all the way in, he bumps Danny’s cervix and the omega jerks in response, breath hitching. “I love fucking you, little omega,” Steve growls appreciatively, starting to rear back before thrusting all the way into him again. 

Danny’s lips part in hazy satisfaction as he presses his face to the carpet, focusing on Steve’s alpha cock sliding in and out over his rim and nearly lifting him off his knees with the force of his thrusts. His wrists, still tightly bound, slip back and forth in the sweat gathering along the middle of his back, and he watches Steve’s face in the mirror. The powerful alpha is grunting and baring his teeth and looks absolutely vicious, starting to dig fingers into his hips hard enough to bruise.

The baby, in the bottom of Danny’s heavy belly, is swaying gently with the motions like a counterweight, and the rhythm lulls Danny into a pleasurable stupor. His omega half is beaming, absolutely love drunk over his thorough indulgence of submissive behavior, and what was once a void somewhere in his primal identity is now filled to the brim with satisfaction.

If this is what happens when you wake up at five in the morning on a Saturday, then he's going to have to start setting an alarm.

 


End file.
